


Normal

by JessieCade



Category: The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gay Nick Carraway, M/M, Nick Carraway - Freeform, jay gatsby - Freeform, natsby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieCade/pseuds/JessieCade
Summary: Nick's suspicions of Jay being a vampire turn out to be correct, and him finding this out makes their relationship even closer. As they grow close, though, Jay convinces himself that he isn't exactly what Nick needs and Nick takes a minute to remind Jay how much he cares about him.





	Normal

It was always odd to Nick that he only ever saw Gatsby at night.

He didn’t think about it at first, not much caring about him considering he was his new neighbor. After a few weeks, though, of never seeing him, he became curious that the only time he saw him was at night at the end of his dock.

For a night, his peculiarity lessened, especially since Nick had had the chance to officially meet him and enjoy his presence. At the time, he didn’t think about the paleness and the cool of his skin or notice the pointiness of his canines or the danger in his eyes. That night, he was just completely enchanted and entranced.

Nick was an inquisitive man, though, and Gatsby was everyone’s hidden interest. Of course his first thoughts weren’t that he was a vampire, but that there was a ‘strangeness’ and ‘secretive component’ to him, something he, for some reason, _desperately_ wanted to figure out.

Pieces started to fall together, slowly but surely. Once at a party, Nick had approached Gatsby and found a line of red dribbling from the corner of his mouth that was quickly wiped away. Then, at another gathering, Nick had heard rumors that Gatsby was a murderer. Sure, since moving to the egg he had heard all sorts of rumors of Gatsby. That he was related to a czar and was a German spy, for example. But hearing that he had killed a man had really made Nick think.

What really connected everything, though, was finding that the man didn’t have a reflection.

The two were out having dinner together, at Gatsby’s invitation. Speakeasies were highlights of every city and Gatsby was well aware of Nick’s apprehension, so he wanted to ease the tension with a few drinks and laughs. It worked at first and for the most part, but upon passing a mirror in a hallway on the way out of the underground, Nick had only seen himself and everything had fallen together in the perfect mess.

Jay Gatsby was a vampire.

Of course he wanted to bring this up with Daisy, considering she was the closest person to Gatsby that he knew of, but he withheld in case she didn’t know anything. 

So he brought it up with Gatsby instead.

He invited him over for tea in the early evening, just around the time the sun was going down. Much to his surprise, Gatsby arrived on time, just as the sun was sitting on the horizon. He held a parcel behind him, though, with colors that matched his suit so it wasn’t seen as odd that he had one. Nick observed him as he walked in, seeing a light sunburn on the back of his neck, but he said nothing about it as he fixed their tea and they sat on the sofa.

They conversed for a bit, Gatsby telling him about the businesses he held and Nick telling him about the job he had and hobbies he worked on. The look in Gatsby’s eyes was illuminating and alluring, and Nick could barely for a second pull his gaze away. At some point during the conversation, Gatsby’s hand had landed on top of Nicks which rested on his leg, making Nick blush yet shiver at the same time.

_Cold to the touch._

Then suddenly, interrupting Gatsby, Nick had said “I know you’ve got a secret”, making Gatsby stop in the middle of his statement and cock a brow.

“I’m not sure I know what you mean, old sport-”

“Daisy says you haven’t aged a day since you two’ve met,” Nick points out, embarrassment increasing in his features. He was feeling sillier and sillier considering that vampires didn’t even _exist_. At least, that was what was accepted as fact. He pressed on, though, seeing seriousness grow on Gatsby. “And you’re never out during the day. Your eyes are… unnaturally dark and skin unnaturally pale… you haven’t touched your food.”

“What?” Gatsby asked, caught off guard by the last comment. Nick gestured toward the shortbread cookies he had fixed, seeing that Gatsby’s plate was untouched. He smiled and shook his head, abruptly removing his hand and setting it in his own lap. “Oh old sport, I think you’re making assumptions-”

“I didn’t know beings like you existed.”

“Beings like me?”

Nick didn’t want to say it, afraid that it was just an assumption, that he was about to make a fool of himself, but the impulse was too strong he spat it out just above a whisper.

“Vampires.”

Gatsby’s eyes widened a bit, first in shock but then to just look at him and search for any sort of rejection or terror or _disgust_. Nick was his best friend, perhaps more, and to be rejected for something he couldn’t help would be _more_ than devastating.

But what he found was curiosity, and it made his tension lessen.

So much so that he smiled, seemingly with relief.

Gatsby laughed, “You frightened me, Nick! You had me worried you were upset for a moment.”

“And… you’re not?”

“Of course not!” Gatsby exclaimed, replacing his hand onto of Nick’s and giving it a friendly squeeze, “I’m glad you know, I’ve wanted to tell you for quite some time but wasn’t sure how you’d take it or if you’d even believe me-” he paused, turning serious for a second, “you’re not scared of me, are you?”

“I couldn’t be,” Nick said without thinking, “you’re my best friend, Jay, of course I’m not.”

“If you’ve known for so long, why haven’t you said anything?”

Nick thought about this. “It’s a ridiculous concept, isn’t it?”

Jay laughed once again and sort of nodded. “I suppose it is, but that’s surely because you’ve been convinced we’re not real. We keep ourselves secret, though, as to not scare anyone. It can be a lonely existence. Though, lately, I haven’t been feeling so lonely.”

He had slyly winked at Nick, not fully expecting him to have seen it. But he did, though, and the blush on his cheeks worsened. 

“Might I treat your sunburn?”

After the admission, Gatsby and Nick seemed to grow closer. During Gatsby’s lavish parties, the two were always seen drinking, dancing or drinking and dancing together. They chatted their nights away, either on the phone or sometimes in person, walking along the beach or sitting at the end of Gatsby’s dock. 

Thankfully and fortunate for Gatsby, Nick never questioned him when people went missing or spots of blood was found on furniture in the office or bedroom. Nick understood that vampires needed blood and as long as Gatsby wasn’t arrested, then it was fine. The less he knew about everything the better.

There was a night, though, months later, that Gatsby seemed to have fallen ill.

The parties continued, of course, and he spent as much time with Nick as possible, but every time he spoke and every time Nick saw him, he looked as if he were growing weaker and weaker. Finally, during a walk along the Sound, Nick decided to comment on it.

“Jay, you aren’t looking so well.”

Gatsby didn’t respond, not knowing what to say. He couldn’t deny the obvious, but he didn’t want to say why this was so. Nick pressed, though, as expected.

“I didn’t know vampires could get sick… maybe you ought to rest-”

“Nick, really, it’s nothing to worry about. I should be fine in a day or so.”

“I noticed your… _supply_ is empty.”

Gatsby froze, and Nick walked a step or two further before noticing and stopping as well, turning around to see that he was frowning, a confused and slightly upset look on his face.

“How do you know about that?”

“Don’t you remember, you showed it to me in case of emergencies?”

If Gatsby could have blushed, he would have. He sighed deeply and hung his head, rubbing his eyes stressfully. Nick stepped close to him, carefully taking his hands to make him look at him, a look of concern and seriousness crossing his features.

“When was the last time you’ve fed?”

Gatsby thought about this, and came up with nothing. “I’m not quite sure…”

“Then why haven’t you?”

The answer was something Jay thought about more often than he figured he should have. He was a vampire, Nick was a human, and humans were used to _living_ partners. People who had _heartbeats_ , and _warmth_ , and _life_. Someone who was _normal_. And somehow, in Jay’s mind, that meant he needed to be more human and less of himself.

“I’ve been… oh, how should I put this… afraid of hurting you? By denying myself of blood and weakening myself, I’ve become your ideal partner. Someone who _doesn’t_ drink blood, and someone who doesn’t… have the strength to harm others or, especially, you.”

“Harm me?” Nick almost laughed in disbelief, “Jay, you wouldn’t have hurt me.”

Now, Gatsby was starting to feel somber as his thoughts became more negative, and so he grimaced. “I’d be a liar if I said I hadn’t thought about biting you. Doesn’t that frighten you?”

“I’d be a liar if I said I hadn’t thought about it myself,” Nick admitted, rubbing his neck shyly, though probably for reasons other than how you’d like too.”

“Nick…” Gatsby sighed, looking down again. The sand between his toes proved an unfaithful distraction. “I’ve thought two thoughts about you. Draining you of your blood and drinking every last drop until you’ve lost your pulse and you’re just a body, and… turning you so you’re mine forever. Doesn’t _that_ frighten you?”

There was a few seconds of quiet between them before Nick answered. It was obvious that Gatsby needed a firm, yet gentle truth. He was obviously vulnerable in his weakened state, and in all his months of knowing him he had never seen him vulnerable like this. It was a sign of trust he couldn’t lose.

“No, it doesn’t. I’ve… thought about it as well. Jay…” he hesitated, “if you need blood…”

“Your blood is absolutely out of the question.”

“But Jay-”

“I could _never_ forgive myself if I couldn’t stop, and forever is a long time to never forgive myself. If I killed you-”

“But you wouldn’t-”

“But I could!” Jay shouted, ripping his hands from Nick’s and turning so Nick could only see half his body. Instead, he faced the sea so he wouldn’t have to face Nick. “And in all my years of living, I’ve never had anyone understand me like you have. If I lost you, I would truly be _devastated!”_

“I trust you, Jay!” Nick started, walking around him to stand in front of him again. He could his gaze before he could look away, locking their eyes. “I trust that you would _never_ hurt me, let alone _kill_ me! You’re important to me, and if you died because you think I deserve normal, then know this: _you_ are my normal, and my life would be abnormal without you. Let me help you.”

Nick’s proclamation made Gatsby speechless. It was suddenly clear to him how Nick felt about him, it was an ‘I love you’ without saying it, and his heart, though unbeating, sang at the thought of that. 

Before Nick could realize it, his head was bent to the side and Gatsby’s sharp teeth was pressing against his skin, just daring to pierce it. They were both nervous- who wouldn’t be?- so Nick grabbed Gatsby’s suit for comfort and pulled him closer, finding comfort in his ice coolness. His heart beat rapidly and his squeezed his eyes shut, taking a few deep, long breaths before nodding lightly to say he was ready. 

When his teeth sank in, Nick’s body tensed all at once and he bit back a yelp, his chest harshly constricting. He relaxed, though, as Gatsby drank from him, feeling, slowly, weaker. He was barely able to hold himself up when Gatsby managed to pull himself away, and Nick smiled when he finally saw that healthy glow around him. 

Wiping away the blood around his mouth, Gatsby took a moment to observe Nick and found him more pale than he would have liked. He was still alive, though, and it brought on more relief an imaginable. And seeing him coveted in the moonlights reflection in the water made him feel as if his still-heart had skipped a beat.

Carefully, Gatsby scooped Nick into his arms and in a wink they were back in his manor and he was gently putting him in bed to recover.

Before passing out, though, Nick had taken Gatsby’s hand and peered up at him with the most sincere and innocent smile Gatsby had ever seen. For the millionth time, he had fallen in love with him.

“I love you…” he muttered weakly, making a smile appear on Gatsby’s lips. Lightly, he caressed Nick’s cheek and pressed his lips against his forehead.

“I love you more.”


End file.
